moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Zephyr
Pacific Front |role = Anti-armor siege |useguns = 120mm howitzer cannon |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 340 |armortype = Medium |speed = 5 |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $950 |time = 0:34 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = Robot Ops Control Center |groundattack = 85-17 * 120% vs. Light * 110% vs. Medium/Harvester * 95% vs. Heavy * 45% vs. Defensive Structure * 35% vs. Big Defensive Structure * 30% vs. Very Big Defensive Structure * 20% vs. (Big) Light Structure, (Big) Heavy Structure, Drone and Zephyrobots * 15% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak |cooldown = 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds); 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) through Zephyrobot |range = 14; 198 through Zephyrobot, minimum 5, radius 0.7 |ability = * Weapon hits 3 cells around the point of impact * Can perform a long-range attack with Zephyrobot |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Alex06 }} The Zephyr Artillery is an anti-armor artillery used by the Pacific Front, which can also bombard enemies across the map in conjunction with Zephyrobots. Official description The Zephyr Artillery is a self-propelled anti-tank artillery utilized by the Pacific Front to combat large armor columns from a safe distance. The Zephyrobot support power allows Zephyrs to target anything on the battlefield for a short while by shooting at the small stationary drone deployed on the battlefield through the use of this support power. Though a formidable foe at long range, the Zephyr is lightly armored in order to incorporate the needed targeting mechanisms. The minimum range of the weapon is another one of its weak points.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Zephyr Artillery serves as Pacific Front's mobile anti-tank artillery, possessing great range that make it suitable for long range skirmishes. Zephyr's attack is best used against groups of enemy vehicles, taking them out from a distance before they could reach and retaliate. While its long attack range is also useful against buildings, the weapon is not very effective against infantry. Utilizing the Zephyrobot support power allows the deployment of a Zephyrobot on the battlefield, that allows commander-owned Zephyrs to fire at that designated location for a short while and perform global range bombardment. Zephyrs are recommended to operate in groups to increase the effectiveness of the Zephyrobot. For that many Zephyrs firing at the same target simultaneously, they can create quite a devastating artillery bombardment. Being more of an artillery unit and less of a tank, the Zephyr suffers the typical weaknesses of artillery units: fairly slow moving, light armor and vulnerable to air threats. On top of this, it has a large minimum attack range. These vulnerabilities combined bestow the Zephyr with the necessity to be protected either by friendly units or a considerable amount of distance from its targets. Appearances Act One * Zephyrs make their first appearance in the campaign in Side Effect, as part of the Pacific Front invasion of Russia. * In Shipwrecked, capturing the Tech Secret Lab near the top right corner gives the player access to Zephyrs. * At the beginning of Panic Cycle, three Zephyrs arrive to escort the Battle Tortoise carrying the KI Scientists. Once the Tortoise and the MCV reach the main Allied base, they can be built from the War Factory with a Shield Command. Assessment External links * An official video revealing the Zephyr Artillery and the Zephyr Beacon (predecessor of Zephyrobot) prior to the official release of version 3.0. Trivia * The English word "zephyr" derives from the name of a Greek wind god, Ζέφυρος, whose Roman name is Favōnius. References zh:西风火炮 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front